Save Us!
by babyangel54224
Summary: Emily and JJ get kidnapped but who will they meet and will the team save them? Warnings: Strong description of rape and sex


Title: Save Us!  
>Author: Babyangel54224<br>Fandom: Criminal Minds  
>Pairing: JJEmily  
>Word Count: ~2200<br>Rating: NC-17  
>Warnings: Strong description of rape and sex<br>Disclaimer: Don't own Criminal Minds or Higher Ground

Summary: Emily and JJ get kidnapped but who will they meet and will the team save them?

After a stressful long case the team went home to sleep and relax with their week off. The first 6 days were great Emily and JJ went on a picnic for the first time in God knows when. Emily cooked dinner for JJ one of the dishes she learned when she lived in the United Nations. They slept in for a full day in their Tempurpedic bed for the first time in months. But the last day was when everything went to hell.

After going to an amusement park they decided to watch a movie JJ fell asleep laying on Emily who picked her up and brought her to bed and soon fell asleep as well. Emily heard someone walking assuming it was JJ she snuggled into the covers only to hear a groan as JJ pulled the covers back. Then a sweet smelling hand covered her mouth and everything went black. When she woke up she felt for JJ who was next to her. She sighed contently and went back to sleep.

It was when she turned over she noticed something wrong. It squeaked. The bed squeaked. She jumped up. This isn't their bed. She moved over to JJ she didn't move. She shook her. She still didn't move. After 3 minutes of shaking and checking to see if she was alive she finally heard a groan. She jumped up and down in excitement finally sighing in relief. JJ turned over and told Emily to sit down as she held her head.

"What happened? My head-"

"It's just the chloroform. You're alive!"

She smiled and pulled her close.

"You drugged me?"

"No! Never! I think we got kidnapped."

"Why aren't you freaking out about this?"

"I thought you were dead! Kidnapping is second priority."

"Well since I'm alive can we figure out what's going on?"

It was then when a man came through the door.

"What's going on is you're mine now."

"What does that mean?"

"It means here's breakfast eat you'll need it."

Then he left. They looked at each other quizzically. They decided to eat and waited for him to come back.

"Now show me what you got."

"What?"

"Strip."

"No way."

"You want to leave, don't you? Your team isn't even looking for you. I would do what I say. I'd hate to start on a sour note."

They looked at each other, nodded, and preceded in striping covering themselves with their hands.

"Good now let's check."

He walked over to JJ, moved her hands, and started feeling her up. JJ bit her lip and looked at the ceiling trying not to cry. Emily felt her anger rising. When his hands reached her lower region Emily lunged.

"Don't make me tie you up."

She stopped. When he attempted to slide a finger in her and JJ whimpered closing her eyes tightly. Emily couldn't help but push him away from her, her rage boiling over. He laughed then frowned and kicked her in the knee causing her to fall. He then kicked her multiple times. JJ begged him to stop.

"I don't think you understand."

He grabbed her hair and dragged her to a chair and grabbed some rope on the way.

"See I am in control here."

He glanced over at JJ and gave her a warning look. He picked Emily up and put her on the chair and tied her to it.

"I was just going to see how tight she was but your possessive ass has to interrupt and now there are consequences."

He sighs.

"Now all this got my adrenaline rushing. I know you know what that means."

He walks over to JJ and drags her over to the bed.

"No. No!" she screamed.

He threw her down and pulled off his pants and boxers and lays on top of her.

"Now you have two choices. You can suck my dick or I can fuck you."

JJ whimpers. Emily spits curses at him from across the room.

"I'll make it an easier choice for you. If you suck my dick now I won't fuck you later."

Tears fall from her eyes as he positions himself over her face. She cringes as he puts his dick on her lip. He slides it between her lips pushing into her mouth.

"If you bite the next thing you know my dick will be in your pussy."

And with that he thrust down her throat. When Emily's voice grew raspy from screaming too much he came down JJ throat groaning,

"Swallow all of it."

Finally he got up saying,

"You were good. See you later."

Then blew her a kiss and Emily lunged at him so hard the chair fell over. He walked over to her and pulled a piece of rope and left. Emily slid from under the chair and ran to JJ.

"It ok it's just me, JJ."

She said after JJ jolted away from her.

"Call me Shelby."

"Whatever you want sweetheart."

A few hours later, he came and brought them food and left the door open so they could go and shower after.

"Sweetie, why aren't you eating?"

"I'm not hungry."

"I know but you have to eat. Come here."

Emily leaned over and grabbed her plate.

"Sit."

She patted her leg. JJ sat on her lap and Emily slowly feed her. They went to the bathroom and found clothes, towels, and to JJ's happy surprise a toothbrush, paste, and mouthwash. She went to town with them before getting in the shower with Emily.

Once they were finished they went back to the room to see their plate's gone and new sheets. They laid down with Emily whispering stories of them getting saved in JJ's ear. That night he came back. He went into a drawer and pulled out a camcorder and placed a camera on top of the desk. He walked to another drawer and pulled out a tripod and put the camcorder on top.

"Now I have one more thing to ask of you two. I just want to watch you guys have a little fun."

He raised his eyebrows.

"You pervert." Emily said.

"Well from the way it seems she likes pussy more than dick."

"We're no exhibitionists."

"Well someone very important needs to see this. And my kitten will do what she's told, won't she, kitten?"

"W-Walt?"

"You still remember me, that's good."

"Y-you were supposed to be in-"

"Yeah, yeah I know I got out on good behavior. It took me forever to find you with the name. But you'd do whatever daddy says right, kitten. You wouldn't want to make little ole Emily, Jess would you?"

"N-no."

She bowed her head and walked towards the bed pulling Emily with her. Emily started yelling at him again.

"Keep her mouth shut or she'll see how nice this option was."

He turned on the camcorder and JJ pulled Emily towards her and kissed her breathlessly until her eyes were dark with desire. She slid her hands in Emily's pants but soon heard him say take them off and she did striping off all their clothes so she didn't have to be told to. However, when JJ heard a shudder and saw a flash her eyes filled with tears. Emily looked down with sad eyes and softly kissed her, another flash. Emily slid her finger into JJ's pussy then he was behind them taking pics of her fingers inside her. When she curled her finger JJ bucked and then slid two fingers in Emily hearing her groan. She tried to get lost in Emily. She curled her fingers in Emily watching her buck against her and hearing her moan. "Shelby." Emily moved a little faster in JJ and JJ did that magical thing with her tongue and slammed her clit at the same time causing her to buck hard, moan loudly, and come hard. JJ soon followed. They laid there panting until he clapped bringing them out of their safe little world.

"Good job. I'll see you guys later, night."

Walt sent the tape to the BAU. All of them were panicked when the two women were nowhere to be found. Garcia got a package and put in the tape, everyone around her. There was immediate recoil from everyone in that room. They were like family they didn't need to see that. They all looked at Garcia after they heard her say,

"Shit! They're in trouble."

"It looks like a sex tape to me." Morgan said.

"She said the danger word. She's in fucking trouble!"

"Garcia what's wrong you never curse." Rossi said.

"I know stuff, ok. We need to find them, now!"

Do you guys see those flashes? Garcia reaches back into the package and pulls out the pictures.

"Oh God."

"Fucking pervert." Hotch says.

"Wait do you see wall? It's specially made, only in 2 buildings in this state!" Reid says.

Garcia turns over the package.

"You know any near Williamsberg?"

"Let's go!"

Meanwhile, JJ and Emily slept holding each other close. That was until Walt came back in throwing Emily on the floor. Unfortunately, her head slammed into the ground knocking her out cold. He slid on top of JJ. His breath smelled like whiskey.

"Now kitten why did you have to do this?"

"What did I do?"

"You became a faggot!"

"Walt-"

"No I raised you taught you how to please a boy and you go for a girl!"

"B-but Walt please don't!"

"You're gonna learn."

He pulled off his clothes and proceeded in doing what he had done 15 years ago. 15 years of walls broken to pieces. Emily woke up dizzy a minute before he was done. By the time she got up, he rolled off Shelby and started throwing on his clothes. Emily looked at her and slid into bed with her. Just like Jess.

"You ok?"

"Yeah."

Shelby says brokenly. She lets Emily hold her. Before Walt can get his pants on, they bust in. Morgan and Rossi tackle him and arrest him. Garcia quickly redresses Emily. Hotch picks her up and hears her groan in pain. He checks her ribs.

"Two broken, two cracked, and a concussion. Should I call an ambulance?"

"Usually yes, but not this time. We're bringing them home."

She covers Shelby with a blanket. She picks her up and walks over to Emily and kisses her head.

"We'll meet you at home, sweetie."

Emily nods and lays her head on Hotch's shoulder. Reid shakes his head.

"How could this all happen."

"This, Reid, is the bad side of life."

Reid walks to the car. Garcia hangs back with Shelby. She looks down at her. Shelby looks up with wet eyes.

"W-Walt."

"It was him, wasn't it?" She nods.

"It's gonna be ok. We got him. He's never gonna hurt you again."

Shelby turned her face into Garcia's shoulder.

"It's ok little one. Let it out."

Shelby starts sobbing and she doesn't stop until she falls asleep in her bed. Garcia gave them both showers and laid them in bed and watched them sleep. When she got up Emily turned around.

"Is she gonna be ok."

"Yeah, yes she will."

"Good. I love her."

"I know sweetie. Go to sleep. Good night."

"Night."

Two weeks later,

Hey Daisy,

I know it's been a while a long while. It's been interesting since I've gone. I'm in the FBI: BAU it's amazing I went to college and got accepted and I'm the media liaison. I go by Jenifer now. I guess I should tell you what got me here writing you. Walt came back and kidnapped me and my girlfriend Emily. Yeah Scott and I didn't work. I love her with all I am. My team found me. You should meet Garcia you'd like her. Emily and I are engaged! We were planning to get married in New York. You should come it's in a few months. We should see each other sometime soon. I miss you. You'll always be my best friend. J Some other time. Goth girl. :)-

Forever love,

Shelby

Shelby,

Forever and a half man the cat comes back again. ;) I've been doing a lot. I'm a doctor now and look at that I go by Jennifer too. I was brought to a special group and I even got to meet a woman named Helen Magnus she's an amazing scientist. Oh yeah at one time I was a mechanic and I fixed a space ship and that's where I met Inara we've been together for 6 years. We're actually getting married on August 5 in New York! Smart minds think alike. I'm so excited. You need to help me pick out a dress. The only other people I have are River and Teyla. Trust me; you don't want them dressing me. You have to meet Helen. She'll be at the wedding. Text me 9583459342 you know how to read it. It's like we really don't change, right? I miss you so much I can't wait to see you.

Always love,

Daisy


End file.
